


About you, about us

by ElegantSufficiency



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantSufficiency/pseuds/ElegantSufficiency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I were to ask if you’d like to go to the movies sometime, what would the chance of you agreeing be?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	About you, about us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Jungle by Emma Louise since I spent a bajillion years trying to title it and went 'well this seems to work'

“So...the Calvary?” It’s a simple question, but Melinda peers at her through aviators as though she’s asking for a deep dark secret. Jemma flinches and looks back to the sunset, “Sorry, it’s just that _everyone_ -”

“I’m aware.”

Quickly, Simmons becomes quiet and hands over a corona from the cooler, swinging her legs awkwardly from over the ledge. There’s a pregnant pause as they look down where the others are setting up camp. 

With her ponytail swinging in breeze, Simmons asks her, “Watch any movies lately?” Melinda _almost_ smiles. There’s no anger, no trepidation. Jemma sees the line and takes a step back.

“Hardly.”

“I quiet like action flicks, you know? The kind with explosions and car-chases with just a _dash_ of romance. The science is _completely_ off, and I’m sure you find it equally absurd with the way the hero always seems to go through all that without getting shot, but it’s nice to live in a fantasy world for an hour and a half where the laws of physics and human nature just seem to stop existing for a little while. You know?”

“Sure. Why not.” She takes a sip of the corona, taking in the moment of sunlight and quiet. Out the corner of her eye, she sees Simmons chews on her bottom lip, awkwardly looking down at her lap as if hoping she’ll continue speaking. But Melinda May is Melinda May, and this isn’t a conversation.

After a while, Melinda sighs and offers her a short: “I like movies.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What kind of movies?”

Melinda peers at her again, somewhat amused by her attempt to be friends. Or something. Under different circumstances, she would explore it further. “I like movies.”

“But what kind: Romance? Thriller? Horror? Sci-Fi or Fantasy? Maybe a mix, then?”

The corona’s almost empty now, but as good as another would be, she’s hit her limit for the evening. “Why is it important?” she asks.

“It’s not.” Simmons’ head snaps back then, a wide grin slowly slipping from across her face as she ducks her head. “I guess it doesn’t matter,” she whispers. There’s a slight shrug to what she says, and her legs swing up before she pulls them back over the ledge to fold underneath her.

They’re quiet then, drinking the rest of their coronas and enjoying the sunset. Neither of them get this often anymore. The short, rare moments where they can just breathe _. Usually_ there’s one thing or another happening. Today’s just the tail end of it all, though.

Melinda rises then, taking the bottles in her hand

“Thank you,” Simmons says. Before asking softly. “If I were to ask if you’d like to go to the movies sometime, what would the chance of you agreeing be?”

“As a date?”

There’s a flash of embarrassment, then hope. It’s rather endearing. “No. Well. Yes, maybe. If you’re up for that.”

“I don’t date colleagues.”

“But we’re not colleagues, not really.”

“We’re part of a team.”

Simmons head drops, contemplating for a moment before she nods. “You’re right. It was silly to ask. It would upset boundaries and you wouldn’t be able to work as you do now if we were to work out or even if we didn't. Either way it would upset the already dangerous balance.”

Melinda gives her a last look before turning to walk away with the empty beer bottles, holding them by their necks. She almost regrets the moral rule, but Simmons is right; a team needs to depends on each other. She can’t protect everyone if she’s busy making sure Jemma is safe from everything, and everyone Melinda’s pissed off in her long history.

“What about as friends?” Simmons calls, far back. 

Melinda turns slowly, eyes narrowing as she looks over the rim of her sunglasses. Jemma looks up expectingly at her, hopeful but not overly so. It's enough to give her pause. “No.”

“Are you sure? I’ll pay.” 

Taking off her sunglasses, she blinks a moment at the red and gold sunlight before she sighs. “Loan me a movie and we’ll start there.”

Simmons cocks her head, contemplating the suggestion. “Alright. Do you like scifi?”

“Sure.”

“I have some great DVDs then.”


End file.
